What Do They Know?
by Drenn
Summary: What do they know about Raven? They don't know a single thing. A short one-shot. Rae x Jinx JinxRae. Slight fluffy-ness.


**I don't own the source material. The ideas, sadly, are mine. In fact I don't even own this disclaimer, I ripped it off belleradh.**

**

* * *

**

_They _say that being a demon means that you're evil.

_They_ say that there are seven deadly sins.

_They_ say that she goes about things the wrong way.

Well, fuck them. What do they know about her and the world?

So what, she's got daddy problems cause her father's hobby is taking over the world. So what, sometimes she'll have four red eyes instead of two purple ones. When it comes down to it does it really matter?

Seven deadly sins. Whoever came up with those must have had one too many rolls. Greed; who cares, it makes the world go round. Pride; huh, isn't that what they are? Envy; everyone's got a little want, a little need to be better, it's why we have the civilization we have today. Sloth; well, who hasn't just spend a day in their pajamas? Gluttony; she could give you a lesson in that. After all when you're half demon you tend to have an enormous appetite. Wrath, everyone gets angry - it's just human nature.  
And then there's Lust. Why, yes she could tell you quite a bit about Lust. It's like Greed except to the power of ten, times hormones. Pure unquenchable want-need. That's what Lust is. Nothing deadly, or sinful about it. It just happens when your an 20 year old ex-superhero, that's never had a real social life before.

Now affection. That's something that should be on that list. Affection, something that scares her to the very core of her being and leaves her cowarding.  
After years of destroying all her emotions it's a rough road to become "human" ago, and affection sure ain't helping her. Something along the lines of don't bite if more than you can swallow.  
Love. Something that frightens her even more than any other emotions. So fickle and inconsistent; coming up when it's least expected (or wanted).

Does she loves her? Does she love her back? These are question neither of them can answer. And of course they would first have to answer a question that no one can really figure out, "What is love?"  
It's a delicate balance between giving into these newly released emotions and desires, and molding a normal life for herself.

Oh Gods" she's thinking as she buries her face in the vivid pink of her lover's hair, as she nuzzles the slender curve of her neck. She shifts in her embrace, a twitch in a dream that will be long for gotten by true morning. She'll be gone by morning too, they both know it. There's not a chance that when she wakes up it won't be alone. A certain Boy Wonder always does his rounds early and her pink haired love has to be gone by then.

Neither of them needs another title to be labeled with, to be ostracized because of.

The blue haired half demon doesn't dare move for fear of waking her, after all the spirited sorceress is not a morning person.

"Oh Gods," She's thinking. She want her, she wants her so much. She wants her smile, she wants her laugh. She wants her tongue, she wants her mouth. She wants her happiness, she wants it so she's never sad.  
Damn puberty. That's all it is. Just hormones that never got to show their heads around cause she was too busy saving the world and trying to control her powers.

-  
She doesn't care anymore about what they say anymore. It's strange that she ever did in the first place. They've been whispering about ever since she came to this damn planet, why should one more broken "rule" count?

So she holds her close, and foes ever want go let her go. Who cares about a bit of PDA? That super religious granny in the coffee shop window needed to be told not to judge others just by their choice in partner (or their species too, neither of them were exactly human).

(Well, maybe her pink haired witch giving the old lady the finger was a bit too much, but hey. The look on her face was worth it.)

What do they know about Raven?

They don't know a single fucking thing.

* * *

**Lol, poor Rae, she has to relearn all her emotions. Makes for a good story though.  
Rae x Jinx is Win. Admit it.  
**

**Loved it? Hated it? Not sure? Review it. **


End file.
